The Story Before the Story that Takes Place In
by JubilantSape
Summary: Who is Jack? Where did he come from? How did Halloween Town come about? How did he meet Zero? Come witness the story that happens before the Nightmare Before Christmas.


The Story Before the Story that Takes Place In and Around the Town of Nicholas's

By Sape

In Nicholas's town, everyone loves Nicholas. He is always giving. He is always cheerful, which explains why he surrounds himself with bright, magnificent colors. He is able to paint a smile on anyone's face, especially children. He loves children. So it is easy for one to assume that this man is good. Oh, but one who is so quick to assume is doomed to suffer the consequences since Nicholas is NOT good. He has a record to prove it! Of course, no one knows about this record…until now, and this is where the story begins.

Years ago, Nicholas was left with another child on his welcoming mat. If you don't know by now, babies come from stars. That brightness you spot upon glazing at a star is the child, and once the babies were old enough to talk, the stars drop them upon a doorstep for a family to name and protect them. After this happens, the star is no longer visible to the human eye. Anyway, Nicholas received many children throughout the year. He named them and found a home for them in his perfect town.

Nicholas built his town from the ground up. With some bricks, metal, cement, glass, and a touch of magic, he was able to build his house, which turned into a neighborhood, and the neighborhood turned into a busy town. He is a hardworking man, but this information is not important. This story is about the new child.

This child is not like the others. He didn't have a warm face with rosy cheeks. How could he? This boy didn't have any skin, which means he did not have a child's smile. Nicholas viewed the child as a monster too hideous to be a part of his perfect town.

"Does God despise me now? Why does he drop this unholy demon into my hands? I shall kill him, and send him back to where he came from," stated Nicholas.

Nicholas' words drew in a large crowd. The townspeople were shocked. How could he say such things? They began to realize that their leader was not as virtuous as they thought, yet they did nothing to stop him from taunting the child. They all stood by and watched...all except Zero.

Zero walked up to Nicholas and said, "You can't be serious, Sir. He is nothing more than a helpless kid. You have named and protected us. Why can't you do the same for him?"

Nicholas's eyes grew with rage and fear. He thought, "How dare this miniature good-for-nothing worker back talk me? Does he realize how much I did for him? Without me, he would be nothing." Nicholas set his evil thoughts aside, and he came up with a plan to revive the townspeople's trust.

"Do you see this everyone? The Devil has sent down one of his spawn, and Zero is standing up for him. A true follower of God would never pursue such an act. This means Zero is the Devil."

Nicholas was very cunning. He knew how to control his followers because after his speech, the townspeople grew a new opinion about the situation. They no longer stood by and watched. They surrounded Zero and cried, "Devil, Devil, Devil!"

"Take both the Devil and his spawn down to the X chamber!" commanded Nicholas.

The townspeople followed his order. They grabbed both Zero, who was kicking and screaming, and the child, and they dragged them off to the X chamber.

The X chamber is an old water well that has been neglected over the years. There was mold creeping through the bricks. Most of the water was frozen, but the water that moved like water was green and murky. It smelled like urine. If that wasn't bad enough, the chamber was lit by blinding, red lights. Zero and the child were dumped inside, and they slammed against the nasty ice at the bottom. It definitely hurt.

Surprisingly, the child was very clam. He even looked somewhat happy. It seemed as though Zero interested him, but Zero did not share his interest. Zero was terrified of the child because now he saw him up close. He was tall, too tall, and very skinny. And it didn't help that his chalky white face, or lack of face, glowed with a wicked smile sewed onto it. Zero began to think that maybe he was a demon.

"Wha-What are you doing? Stay back! …Stay back, I said!" yelled Zero.

"Wow! You are small and soft and squishy. What are you made out of?" replied the curious child.

The child squeezed Zero's cheeks. His hands were as cold as sharp icicles, and he smelled of burnt charcoal. Zero did not know how to keep the child from touching him for the child can easily overpower him.

"Please. Please! Just stay back," begged Zero.

"Why are you shaking? Is it because you are cold? That's it. You must be cold. Here let me warm you up," the child insisted.

The naïve child picked up Zero and held him to his chest. It wasn't a surprise to Zero that his hug matched the temperature of his hands, but the hug did help Zero overcome his fear.

"Thank you. I knew you weren't evil…inside. What's your name? As you probably already learned, my name is Zero."

"Name? Hmmm. I don't have a name." The child sadly shrugged.

"Oh, that's right! You haven't been named yet. Usually Nicholas assigns the names. Unfortunately, he became a tyrant."

"Family? Tyrant? What are these things? asked the child.

The thought of Nicholas restored Zero's anxiety. He realized they were trapped in the well, and there was no telling what Nicholas will do. He began to feel up the walls for some kind of switch, lever, or button. The child mimicked his actions.

"This is fun, Zero!" exclaimed the child.

"Fun? No! We are looking for a way out. Don't you understand that we are trapped down here? We might suffocate…then die. He might torture us…then kill us. Oh goodness! We need to get out of here."

"You are funny, Zero. Just relax and enjoy this beautiful chamber. This light is a beautiful color. This is my new favorite color," replied the child.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, demon child!" exclaimed Nicolas.

Nicholas' head appeared over the ledge. Right next to his face was a huge red bucket, which matched his blotchy red face.

"Oh, hi Mister! It seems has though you forgot to name me when we first met. Can you give me a name? I need one to share with my friend, Zero," politely asked the child.

"Ha! How dare you ask me to name you, demon? I wouldn't waste my breath. You do not belong with me. You belong six feet under!" snapped Nicholas.

For the first time, the child looked like he was about to cry. Zero noticed the child doesn't have a vicious bone on his body, and it is apparent that Nicholas was too blind to see this.

"Don't listen to him, kiddo! I will name you, but it will have to wait till later. Do you mind?"

The child returned to his happy self, wicked smile and all. Then he gave Zero another icy, cold hug.

"Aww, how sweet. This is definitely the perfect ending for two sinners." Nicholas grabbed the bucket next to him and tipped it over.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Are you crazy, Nicholas?! yelled Zero. The bucket was filled with gigantic, hissing rats. They all headed towards Zero since he was the only one made of meat. Zero panicked and tried to climb up the slippery walls. Then he tried kicking them away, and suddenly the child jumped in front of him. The child grabbed the rats one by one and devoured them all. And after each gulp, he slurped in the tail as if it was homemade spaghetti. After he was done, he licked the taste off of his fingers, or lack of fingers. Zero was disguised. Rats have to be the dirtiest creatures around, and his partner inhaled every single piece of them.

"Tha-Thanks…kiddo," murmured Zero.

"Oh, no problem! Rats are my favorite food. Oh wait! I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? I forgot to save you some."

"Don't worry about it. I-I'm not hungry."

Nicholas was furious. Zero never seen him in this state before. Nicholas clutched his teeth and banged his fist against the ledge.

"I knew you weren't human. It seems like I need to come up with a better plan. Wait here! I'll be back!" commanded Nicholas.

"We need to get out of here now, kiddo. Got any ideas?" asked Zero.

"Yeah! Hop on my back."

"What? I hope your plan isn't to throw me onto the surface because I am awfully afraid of heights."

"Trust me!"

He showed Zero his signature smile again. Zero realized that the child was the only person he can trust. All his family and friends turned on him. So, he approached the tall child and leaped on his back. The child bent down into a spider position, jumped into the air, and guess what? He landed in the snow, which turned out to be the surface.

Zero grabbed the child's boney hand and ran up the steep, slippery hill.

"Let's keep moving, kiddo. We can find safety just beyond that tree," said Zero.

"Hey, did you think of a name for me?"

"Not yet! I want to give you a name that every boy and girl will remember. Your name has to be perfect. I will tell you once I have found such a name."

"Wow, Zero I'm honored. I can't wait to hear what you come up with."

"Me too! Anyway, there's the tree."

Like the rest of the town, the tree was nicely decorated with festive colors. It had a door. They ran toward to tree. Zero opened it and pushed the child inside of it.

"The prisoners are getting away, Nicholas. They are at the tree!" screamed a young man. Nicholas stamped up the hill with an unrecognizable device. It looked like a machine of some sort…like a portable canon. Well, what ever it was, Zero and the child did not stick around to find out.

"You can't run from my new toy!" warned Nicholas.

Zero dived through the tree and fell right on top of the child. They found themselves in a deserted forest with plenty of haunting trees. The child stood up and admired the trees. His face, or lack of one, radiated against this new environment. "It's Beautiful," the child whispered. This is my home.

"Come on, kiddo! We have to keep moving. Nicholas has spotted us."

"I'm tired of running Zero, aren't you?

The child sat down on the rough, brittle ground. He pulled off one of his shoes and lightly squeezed his bony foot.

"We sure did have an interest adventure today, huh Zero? You're the most exciting person I've met."

Zero was not exciting and he was not full of adventure. He spent most of his days working in the shop, creating toys. Toys were his life. Actually, the child reminded him of a toy. Of course, if he was a toy, he might scare the pants off of the child that received him. The thought tickled Zero.

"Hey kiddo! I found the perfect name for you."

"Really? What is it? I like your name. Are you going to name me Zero II?

"Um, no. Your name is … Jack Skeleton. I was going to name my next brilliant, invention Jack in the Box, so I want you to have that name.

"Jack Skel-ling-ton. I like it! But, why did you give me the name Skel-ling-ton?"

"You _do_ look like a moving skeleton, so the name fits you well.

"Game over, demons!" interrupted Nicholas.

Nicholas has caught up to the duo and aimed his new toy at the child. The child did not flinch. He just continued to smile and squeeze his tiny bony feet. It is funny how a tall guy has such tiny feet. But, Zero couldn't help but notice something. "Why are you still chasing us? There is no reason for you to do so. We are no longer in your town. You don't have to worry about us anymore."

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. Think about it for a second, Zero. Children all over the world love and worship me, Santa Claus! They spent months being good just for me. They see me as God, and you two have seen my naughty side. I can't have you exposing this to my children. I need them! Without them, there is no me, and I worked to hard to allow everything that I worked so hard for slip through my fingers."

"If you are speaking the truth, then no one will listen to us. We are nobodies to your children," replied Zero.

"Do you think I am stupid? Huh? You almost turned my own townsmen against me. I don't even want to know what would have happen if you kept on talking. Therefore, it is time for you and the demon to die.

Santa did not waste any more time. He used his machine and shot Zero and the child. He left them for dead. Santa went back to his town, which he recently named Christmas Land. He made himself forget about what he has done, but this was a mistake. Jack Skellington did not die for he is already dead. But luckily for Santa, Jack forgot everything that has happen to him. Jack looked around like a curious new born child. He spotted a small, dead body. For some reason, he felt the need to cry as if he knew the little elf that lied next to him.

After hours of crying, a small foggy cloud emerged from the elf's body. This cloud took the form of a dog with a bright, red nose. The cloudy dog glided around Jack with great enthusiasm, and stop in front of his face.

"I love your bright nose. Do you want to be my friend?"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Okay then, but I'll need to give you a name. You feel like a …Zero". Then he looked at the dead elf. "Yes! Zero…that will be your name."

"Arf! Arf!"

"Come, Zero. We will build a home for ourselves from the ground up."

Jack threw the dead elf over his shoulder, and he headed to another large tree with a door. He took his finger and slowly moved it in circular motions as if his figure was a paint brush. Before you knew it, a plump orange pumpkin appeared on the bark. Jack smiled, opened the door, and dived inside of the tree. His new friend Zero followed him.

Zero watched as Jack formed a grave for the little elf. Not only that, he watched as Jack build his own town from the ground up. Jack also received children who dropped from the stars. These children were like him: unusual, scary, and good-natured. The child all received names, and he found a place for them in his town, which he name Halloween Town.

Halloween Town was loved and feared by all little boys and girls, but they still adored their beloved Santa Clause. Jack didn't care because the only world he knew was his town. Actually, Jack couldn't help but think that something was missing. He had Zero, he had Halloween Town, but there was still an emptiness within him. Zero sensed Jack's dilemma and immediately become worried because he knew Jack was destined to return to Christmas Land.


End file.
